Hoffentlich
by Austria1996
Summary: Prawie PruAus, post ww1. Dół, dół, dół, depresja, dół. Mój ulubiony fanfik mojego autorstwa 3 /Jak zwykle, ff na urodziny Austrii.


Mieszkali razem w małym, trzypokojowym mieszkanku, w kamienicy z klatkami schodowymi śmierdzącymi moczem, z grzybem na ścianach i prysznicem plującym zimną wodą. Byli młodzi, ale mieli zmęczone oczy i wojnę w sercach.  
Mieszkali razem z braku perspektyw. W ten sposób przynajmniej jakoś starczało im na czynsz. Nie było się czego wstydzić – tyle razy spali razem w okopach, jedli breję z puszek, pilnowali sobie nawzajem oficerek w szpitalu. Bo, jak mawiał Prusak, „Te dupki wszystko ukradną, oskubią nawet swoich".  
Teraz przynajmniej mieli łóżko. Breja i pilnowanie butów jakoś tak zostało. Bo, jak mawiał Prusak, „Żadnego poszanowania dla własności, sąsiad sąsiada może okraść". Często dodawał też „Ta z dołu znowu wiesza pranie na podwórku. Uzupełnię zapasy bielizny, chcesz coś konkretnego?".  
Przynajmniej mieli łóżko. Roderich spał w jednym kącie, Gilbert w drugim. Każdy zawinięty we własny koc. Spali plecami do siebie – stary nawyk z wojny. Żadnego przytulania, żadnej czułości. Tylko tyle, żeby trochę się ogrzać. Tylko tyle, żeby czuć bliskość drugiej osoby, żeby nie budzić się z krzykiem z kolejnego koszmaru.  
Budzili się razem. Dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie otwierali oczy. Pierwszy odruch – sprawdzić czy jest broń. Drugi – czy są buty. Dopiero po chwili obaj uświadamiali sobie, gdzie są, i uśmiechali się z politowaniem do siebie samych. Sprint pod prysznic. Woda jak zwykle zimna, ale dobrze, że w ogóle jest. Śniadanie. Breja z puszki, ale z chlebem. Świeży chleb to wciąż luksus. Na suchary nie mogą patrzeć.  
Później obaj wychodzą na miasto. Szukają. Szukają pracy, jedzenia, okazji do kradzieży, cudu, gazet w śmietnikach, ewentualnie zasiłków dla byłych wojskowych. Czasami, jeżeli trafi się dobry okres, idą do pracy. O pracę trudno, jest kryzys. Już łatwiej jest coś ukraść...  
Obaj byli chłopcami z dobrych domów. Mniej więcej. Roderich uczył się grać na fortepianie, pisał wypracowania na lekcje niemieckiego, recytował wiersze, nie kłamał, nie kradł, nie bił się, nie dokuczał dziewczynkom, mył uszy, chodził spać o dziewiątej wieczorem i wstawał o siódmej rano. Gilbert starał się jak mógł, zgodnie z życzeniem ojca studiował medycynę, wszystkie wybryki starannie ukrywał, żeby nie przynieść rodzinie wstydu, kochał swoją matkę, opiekował się młodszym bratem, nie kradł - bo to plama na honorze, nie zadawał się z prostytutkami – bo to plama na honorze, nie upijał się – bo to plama na honorze, nie wracał do domu zbyt późno, nie zadawał się z byle kim, plama, honor, plama, honor, honor, honor, honor.  
Na wojnie nauczyli się kłamać („podnosić morale towarzyszy broni pozytywnymi komunikatami"), kraść („rekwirować produkty na potrzeby wojska"), chodzić do burdeli, kląć, nie prać bielizny przez tygodnie, pić wszystko, co było w miarę płynne i miało do 85% alkoholu, jeść wszystko, co nadawało się do zjedzenia, nie mdleć na widok krwi, nie mdleć po zabiciu kogoś, w ogóle nie mdleć; jedyne co im po tym wszystkim pozostało to koszmary, długie i męczące, odwiedzające ich sypialnię co noc.  
Kiedy okazało się, że muszą iść do wojska, ich rodziny były zadowolone. Nareszcie zmężniejesz, mówił ojciec Gilberta, nabierzesz charakteru. Będziesz ślicznie wyglądał w mundurze, mówiła matka Rodericha, dziewczęta wprost szaleją za wojskowymi.  
Mundury na ogół były ubłocone, poplamione i zakrwawione, więc na zainteresowanie ze strony płci przeciwnej Roderich nie miał co liczyć. Gilbert bardzo szybko stwierdził, że jeżeli „mężnienie" ma polegać na turlaniu się w błocie, głodowaniu i rozpaczliwych próbach uniknięcia śmierci, to on dziękuje i nie skorzysta.  
Tak czy inaczej, niczego im to nie przyniosło. Obaj na ogół chodzili głodni, na czynsz starczało im rzadko. Żaden z nich nie chciał prosić rodziny o pomoc – może to duma, może to szacunek dla samego siebie. Roderich próbował zarabiać na życie graniem na fortepianie, ale w barach i piwiarniach nie chcieli słuchać Bacha i Mozarta, zaś żadna szanująca się rodzina nie chciała zatrudnić byłego wojskowego jako nauczyciela muzyki. Gilbert nie skończył znienawidzonej medycyny, a na mundur miał alergię.  
Potem zaczęła się inflacja. Banknotami można było tapetować ściany. Czasem Gilbert wracał do domu później niż zwykle, z dość podejrzanie wyglądającym portfelem, którego zawartość później wymieniał na chleb i konserwy. Albo od razu wracał z konserwą. Roderich w tym czasie starał się zrobić cokolwiek, żeby ich mieszkanie wyglądało w miarę po ludzku. Próbował domyć szyby, dokręcał coś w prysznicu, rozstawiał pułapki na myszy.  
Jesteśmy jak małżeństwo, mówił czasami Gilbert i uśmiechał się. Dalej przynosił gazety ze śmietników. Czasami uśmiechał się, czasami nie. Popatrz, mówił, w Niemczech mają nowego kanclerza. Ten to potrafi… Trochę porządził i już nie ma kryzysu. Ludwig to ma dobrze… Trochę szkoda, że nie zdecydowaliśmy się zamieszkać w Berlinie. Ale teraz i tak już wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Wychodzimy na prostą, Roderich. Wychodzimy na prostą.  
I wtedy Roderich też się uśmiechał, bo może faktycznie życie zaczyna się układać.


End file.
